


Older Jones one-shots

by DokiDokiLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: Various one-shots involving Emma Swan's relationship (of sorts) with Original Jones - Brennan and other venturing adults in her life. Varied M to E.  Age of consent always legal  age





	Older Jones one-shots

The first encounter Emma had was in a darkened space of the walk-in kitchen pantry, in search of more alcohol in a joint-neighbourly family Christmas.

Over intoxicated with cheap booze & not enough food in her stomach, Emma squinted in the dark space trying to get her bearings.  
The outside was blaring very loud Christmas jingles and felt hot in her Christmas sweater-dress that her sometimes boyfriend, Killian, convinced her to wear.

Leaning her head onto a cool shelf, she heard a shuffling of the pantry door open & close, followed by grunting and familiar cursing.  
It was a tight squeeze for two people but the enclose space was a little comforting compared to the over-the-top celebrations outside.

She felt the body move closer behind her, more stumble than anything else.  
Emma vaguely recalls that the person must be as drunk as she was, as he leant his body weight into her own and breathed her in.  
It wasn't Killian's familiar weight, but she was too drunk & horny to question it.

Emma threw caution to the wind, propped her head onto her arms and leaned on the front pantry shelf, parting her legs to accommodate the person behind her.  
Further whispered cursing came from the stranger, but he welcomed the invitation nonetheless.  
The weight behind her pressed against her back and she could feel clammy hands reaching from her outer thighs, moving her dress up, squeezing occasionally making her insides pulse.  
She must have let out a sound or a small moan, as the stranger started increase the pace of his hands, massaging her inner thighs and buttocks.

Emma spread her legs a little further, game to see where this could take them, pressing her backside to the growing erection.

"Please," she whispers "please make me feel good.."

One arm encircled her, a hand grasping at her waist, while the other hand hitched up the rest of her dress just enough to slip his fingers down her soaked panties, skimming over her clit before plunging two fingers into her folds.  
Emma gasped at the intrusion, but it turned her on so much

Hearing groaning in her ear, Emma started riding these fingers as they were thrusting into her at rapid speed. The arm around her was tightening and she could feel her wetness dripping down her thigh as it squelches out on each thrust.

"C'mon darling, come for me. Let me feel you grip me while I'm inside you. I wish my cock was in you right now, you feel so goddamn tight!" the stranger grunted as he licked the sweat off her neck.

A final, deep thrust and all the dirty talk sent her careening over edge, her thighs shaking from an incredible orgasm.  
Panting across her arms, her legs still indecently apart from each other, Emma felt the stranger squat behind her, pushing her & leaning her forward so her arse was in his face.  
Her eyes rolled back as she felt his face squashed against her arse, a scruffy chin rubbing against her folds as a long tongue licked her wetness dripping from her.

"You.. are.. an incredible.. delicious.. delectable.. siren," she hears in between licks, "What a dirty girl you are, parting your legs to anyone to give you a quick fuck in the family pantry... Aren't you a naughty thing.. anyone can get open the door at any moment.. and here I am, licking your delicious cunt!"

It's still dark in the pantry and in the fogginess of her brain, Emma knows he's right.  
After he has his fill of her, she's still on the edge and doesn't say a word, still wondering who this person could be.  
He must've cleaned himself pretty quickly he leans to grab a bottle of rum that is next to her head.

"Merry Christmas Emma, hopefully we'll bump into each other more often next year" he whispers, as he bumps his hard erection into her rear. "You've been ever so delicious, sweetling."  
The pantry door swiftly opens as it does close and she's left again in the darkness.

Emma rights herself to be presentable, before leaving the pantry room herself.

She's quickly accosted by her mother, who asks her where she's been, rambling on about how the party has been going splendid etc.

But what really caught Emma's attention was the last part, "And then there's Brennan, who looked so pleased as punch! He said he shared a delicious snack with you in the pantry! He was licking his fingers and said to me that it was the best thing he's ever tasted!"

Emma was gobsmacked and looked around the room, only to set sights of Brennan Jones, staring back at her too.  
And he has the nerve to wink at her, confirming she's been finger fucked by her boyfriend's father!

And it was the hottest thing she has ever done, wanting more..

_She was Fucked_


End file.
